


Never say Goodbye

by Mischiefs_Hawk



Series: The Sequel Trilogy AU [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Broken Families, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Incest, Original Character(s), Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9109282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischiefs_Hawk/pseuds/Mischiefs_Hawk
Summary: After Bespin, Palpatine ordered the creation of something he believed would undoubtedly turn the tide of the Galactic Civil War. He didn't foresee his own death aboard the second Death Star but by then the weapon had already been made.





	

“Excuse me, sir. You’ve been hailed.” The master of the knights of Ren glanced at the ensign with a bored sort of look. He could easily feel how terrified the young man was- whether it be because who was hailing him would upset Kylo or because Kylo was simply terrifying. Either option didn’t bother the knight.  
“Who is it?” 

“A Doctor by the name of Kix. Apparently, he used to work for the Empire before it-” the ensign cut himself off, unsure how to describe the end of the Empire which the First Order took inspiration. 

“Continue, Ensign.” Ren said, his impatience growing, both with the Ensign and the question of who this Kix was and why an Imperial was contacting them now nearly thirty years after the fall of the Empire. 

“Apparently after the Bespin Confrontation, Doctor Kix secluded himself from society to work on an experiment. And now it’s ready and the Empire as he knows it isn’t around he decided to come to us.” 

The Bespin Confrontation- when Lord Vader revealed Luke Skywalker’s parentage and inheritance. Where Luke Skywalker, his treacherous uncle, decided death was more agreeable then serving his Father in the Empire. 

“Did he mention the nature of the experiment?”

The Ensign coughed, his fear increasing exponentially as General Hux strode to Kylo’s side, interested now in this mysterious project.  
Contrary to popular belief, Kylo and Armitage did not hate it each other. They were very close friends. However, with the possibility of treachery placed by Snoke, the two hide their friendship in order to keep Snoke off their case. 

Plus, at this point, it was just funny having everyone think they hated each other was hilarious. Save for Phasma, of course. No one could trick her.

“Genetic experimentation and cloning force users.” 

Kylo couldn’t explain it but for a moment, he knew who this Dr.Kix had cloned. Who else would it be? 

Luke- Kix had cloned Luke Skywalker. By the Stars, a clone of Luke Skywalker would be incredibly helpful to the First Order. Not to mention, his precious uncle would finally be within Kylo’s grasp. 

The masked man turned barley to Hux, his head tilted in the man’s direction. 

‘He cloned Luke.’

Hux showed no physical surprise of their mental discussion.

‘Either way, whoever was cloned should be taken in.’

‘Agreed.’  
-  
When the Finalizer dropped out of Hyperspace on the planet Coruz, a smaller moon near the old Imperial Center, Kylo immediately felt the cloned Forced Presence. It was odd, like a contained explosion- the user’s power edging against its bounds in attempt to break free. 

Somehow, Dr.Kix was subduing the user’s power. Or the clone had immense control which seemed unlikely at best. 

“Captain Phasma and I will be going down to the planet with a squad of troopers.”

Hux nodded at the masked man “Be sure to bring back the doctor too, I have questions for him.”

“You aren’t going to make an army of cloned force users.” 

Hux waved Kylo off from where the general read a report from his desk. 

“Of course not. You’re hard enough to deal with, the idea of an army of you is frightening.”

“Kriff off, Hux.” Ren replied turning to leave, ignoring Hux’s obnoxious “Love you too!”

Fae considered running the moment he saw the street covered in First Order troopers. Of course he hadn’t done anything criminal but he’d heard of what the troopers had done to the villages they landed on. Sure, Coruz was slightly more well-known in the Galaxy then Jakku but would that stop them? Fae doubted it. He’d heard of Kylo Ren’s merciless mass death orders. 

He wanted to run, to find a ship and get away. Something in his very soul told him to leave- though that had always been there. That and his dreams of a world he’d never seen. 

In the end, he couldn’t leave Kyuru Kix- his guardian. The man was more of Fae’s ward then Fae his. Kix was always more interested in his own experiments then actually living. When Fae had been younger, Kyuru had been present more often but as he grew older it was almost like Kyuru was losing interest in raising him. 

It angered the young man often, making him destroy things around him on accident. At least until Fae had gained better control of it. It was the other side, the fixing which he wasn’t as good at. 

Keeping his hands on his weapons, Fae approached his house. It was on the smaller side compared to his neighbors. A one-story house surrounded by multiple storied ones. Surrounding the house were troopers, a circle of them in front of his house with others seeming to patrol the street. At the end of it, where he and a few others had been cultivating a garden had been crushed by the huge Command ship.  
Three troopers approached him, their blasters out. He began to wonder if they had killed the others who lived nearby or were they all just hiding in their homes?

“Identify yourself.” The center trooper commanded. 

“My name is Fae- why are you here?”

The one on the right turned toprobably their leader, and said “That’s the one Lord Ren and Captain Phasma are looking for.”  
Immediately fear was pumped through Fae’s entire being. Why were two of the most powerful people in the First Order looking for him? Did they want Kyuru’s research? Not that Fae could tell them much; he barley even knew what kind of scientist Kyuru was. 

Not for a lack of trying on Fae’s part- Kyuru was just so damn secretive. 

When they made a grab for him, rather Fae felt it before he saw it, the young man side stepped them. His weapons, so familiar in his grasp, slid on. The shining red and purple blades making the trooper’s armor appear almost pink. 

“I’m not going anywhere with you!” The teenager practically snarled, one of his swords pointed at the troopers, the other safely in its reverse grip. 

“Fae! Stop this, now!” Running from his house, he saw Kyuru coming towards him. A black cloaked man and silver armored troopers following behind him. The black clothed man- his mask marking him as Kylo Ren.  
Taking a step back, his sabers still in hand but now turned off. 

Kyuru grabbed his arm and pulled him to face Kylo Ren and Captain Phasma. Both with faces hidden made Fae wonder if he was about to be killed. 

Kyuru wouldn’t let that happen, right?

“Master Ren, Captain Phasma- may I introduce the trueborn heir to the Empire Fae Vader.”  
-  
Vader. There was no way. Kyuru had refused to tell him his real surname for years, claiming security reasons which Fae thought was just bullshit. 

By the stars, it couldn’t be true. Could it? Vader had died over thirty years ago! 

Genetics. That was the only thing Fae ever found out about Kyuru’s work. Was he a clone of Darth Vader? No- that couldn’t be it. Kyuru had said trueborn heir, that meant he had a mother, right? Who was his mother? Was she alive? Had she had a choice to carry the Empire’s most powerful menace’s son?

“You cloned Lord Vader?” Ren asked, his mask making his voice sound odd. Like he was talking through some kind of vocoder.  
“Of course not, I used the DNA of the two most powerful force users in the galaxy and created Fae.” 

He felt the already tense atmosphere drop thirty degrees colder. Ren was already like a swirling ice storm, now it was even worse. Kylo grabbed Kyuru’s throat, his voice rolling in waves of anger. 

“You used the genetic material of Darth Vader and Luke Skywalker to make this boy?” 

Troopers held Fae back who wanted nothing more than to run Ren through with his swords. 

Kyuru nodded furiously. “Emperor Palpatine requested it,” he got out through his slowly crushing throat. 

Phasma, who had said nothing until now, looked at Fae which was almost more frightening then Ren. 

“He’s yours! I made him for Palpatine but as the Empire is gone the First Order having taken its place, his only purpose is to serve and rule!”  
“A-are you giving me away? Like a slave!” Rage, its blackness and power burning away all his fear to push the troopers back. 

Kyuru, now freed from Ren’s grasp looked confused as he peered on Fae’s face. 

“You aren’t anything more.” 

Tears burned Fae’s gray eyes as he reached for that ever-present power he weld but never understood, he felt where Kix’s throat was and crushed it. 

He pushed against Kix’s body- forcing gravity against it to crush the man’s bones. It was quite bloody but Fae couldn’t care. How dare this man, this man who claimed to care for him try to give him away to these terrorists?

“Your power,” Kylo Ren’s voice forced his attention, he sounded as if he were in awe of Fae. “it’s impressive for someone so untrained.”  
Fae couldn’t think of anything to say to that- he was too angry to properly think. The darkness wavering as light replaced it. That light, comforting him as no one ever had. 

The light was what had given Fae so much love through his life called to him now again when he had no one. 

“I look forward to training you.” 

“I don’t think so. I’m not a fucking object.” 

For the oddest of reasons, Fae felt as if Ren was smiling at him. 

“You don’t have a choice.” 

Fae wasn’t sure how but Ren froze his body- seemingly reaching into his mind with greedy little fingers to poke at something that made Fae lose consciousness.

Before his body could drop, Kylo caught the young man. From what the Knight could tell, Fae was young. Possibly around 16 or 17 years of age, the same as when one Luke Skywalker became the owner of two droids containing imperial weapon data. 

It was in his face, the way he held himself that Kylo saw Luke. In his height and rage, Kylo saw Vader. His hair, which was shaved on one side with the rest flipped over the side. It was darker then Luke’s had been, it looked more like drizzled honey. 

Fae- he was fairly certain that was the boy’s name he’d been too preoccupied with the massive amount of power from the boy’s force presence. He had an odd amount of control for someone who was definitely untrained. 

Kylo hadn’t been surprised by that- not when Fae’s parents were Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader. He couldn’t help but snicker at that. Most the galaxy, everyone aside from Mother, Father, himself, Luke and Hux knew. Kylo wasn’t certain if Snoke knew, it was possible he had guessed. Not to mention the girl Rey- she’d peaked into his head. Force knows what she had seen. 

Fae was very still in his sleep; Rey had been quite jittery. 

Hux, Phasma and himself had debated on how to treat the boy. Phasma believed he should be added into the ranks of Stormtroopers to learn to be a solider. Kylo thought he should stay with one of them until he was trusted not to escape, or kept in a cell on the detention level. Hux, who ended up winning the debate argued they should show the luxury of what the First Order could offer.  
Coruz hadn’t exactly been rich or upscale. 

Kylo had struggled a bit in creating a rich room for him. He didn’t exactly know what Fae liked- or what normal kids liked. He’d been mostly raised by Luke, who’d given him whatever he wanted but being surrounded by adults meant his childhood was not a normal one.  
In the end, Kylo had left it mostly bare deciding to just buy whatever Fae wanted.  
If Hux didn’t like it then he should have done it himself. 

Laying Fae down atop the bed, Kylo noted that one of the first things they’d have to do was get him a wardrobe more suited to his station.  
His station- technically at the time of the Emperor’s death, Luke’s name had been added alongside Vader’s as heirs to the Empire. That list had only two names- now it would have three: Darth Vader, Luke Skywalker, and Fae Vader. 

Luke would never accept the throne- Fae could. No, he and Armitage would make sure Fae would be the next Emperor. The galaxy needed an absolute leader, with strong hands and trust. That had been the problem with the Empire, Palpatine had seen it all as a game. Snoke wasn’t too different. They would not make the same mistake. 

Fae would be their Emperor, and Kylo would be his Vader. 

Seeing that Fae wouldn’t wake for a while longer, he decided to look at the lightsabers Fae had made. Actually- according to Dr. Kix Fae had found one of them and made the other. Snapping them off Fae’s belt, Kylo immediately felt which had been found. 

The dark-haired man didn’t want to believe it- it couldn’t be. In his hand, Kylo held the saber of Darth Vader. Luke had told him, multiple times, that it had likely burned on Endor or had exploded along with the second Death Star. 

He had been lucky enough to find Vader’s mask in the chaos of Endor’s forest. There had been no sign of a lightsaber. 

Now it was here in his hand. The same saber which had taken off Luke’s hand, the one Vader had carried for twenty years. 

Even now, he could feel the residual dark side energy of Lord Vader. His anger, his hate and fear. The overwhelming need to possess Luke Skywalker. Possess and love? Vader’s love for his son was so strong that it made Kylo dizzy. 

During his childhood, Ben had asked many times what the relationship between Luke and Vader had been. Everyone had always seemed so secretive about it. 

Incestuous relationships were not forbidden, just uncommon.  
Why didn’t they just admit to it? Luke and Lord Vader were involved.  
The other saber didn’t matter as much, even if it was impressive that a mere child made it.  
Where had he gotten the crystal? Purple Kyber crystals were incredibly rare to find. 

Kix couldn’t have given it to him. Finding one was especially difficult, if they even still existed anymore.  
The Knight waited at the side of the bed for a while, desiring to see the boy when he woke up. He had anger but Kylo wanted to see how much of Luke was there too. 

Was it all unending darkness and hate or was there a remnant of his uncle’s love?  
He had to know-  
“Why are you wearing a mask?”  
Fae, now awake, looked calmer then he had before. More in control, then before.  
His grey eyes, which almost seemed colorless were startling. Kylo was fairly surprised they weren’t yellow. Then again, neither were his.  
“What?”

“Why are you wearing a mask? What’s its function?”  
“Does it bother you?”  
Fae shrugged, sitting up and looking around his new quarters.  
“Is this your room? Or some kind of weird guest room type thing?”  
“These are your quarters for the time being while you are on the Finalizer.” 

Quick as a whip, Fae was looking back at him with the most excited kind of grin on his face. “We’re on a ship?” He bolted out of the bed like a child on life day to the closets covered window. 

“I’ve never been in space before.” Fae explained, reminding Kylo just a bit of a puppy.  
Oh, there was , without a doubt, some Luke in the boy.  
-  
“Master Luke? Are you okay?” 

The Jedi Master tried to smile at his apprentice, the Force vision still present in his mind. It was echoing in his head, over and over with increasing pain and distrust.  
“Of course, dear. Continue with your meditation, I’ll be back in a moment.”  
Rey watched him for a moment before falling easily back into the Lotus Position.  
Luke felt his sister’s presence nearby, she and other resistance leaders were in the process of moving bases. It felt like a call back to his and Leia’s younger days in the Rebellion. 

“What’s wrong, kid?” Luke felt marginally better as Han came up to him from where he and Chewie had been working on the Falcon- again.  
Chewie, who was currently a top the Falcon with welding goggles on roared at the two of them.  
“I’m not sure yet, there’s been a kind of ripple in the Force.” Han immediately looked destressed, while Han had never believed in the Force, only begrudgingly accepting it after the destruction of the second death star now it was just a sore spot for the smuggler. He’d lost his only son to some mystical thing he didn’t even understand.  
“You don’t think Ben’s-?” 

“No, He’s alive. He’s just done something massive.”  
Something that made the Galaxy feel like it had during the years of Empires. Something that almost made him feel Vader’s presence again.  
It was heart achingly familiar, the dark power which sent tendrils to grasp at the edges of Luke’s consciousness.  
Vader had never left him be, however. His darkness always latched itself on to him.  
That was the only reason Luke had to remind himself that this wasn’t Vader. His Father had not returned.  
-  
“I can’t stay here.” Luke turned away from his Father, unable to say what he needed to say and look at him. He wanted to stay, his heart was desperate to stay in the dark lord’s company. To feel loved and prized beyond measure.  
To just have that option was a temptation.  
In the last few days, while he had been unable to leave, he’d been able to push off the guilt he felt. The guilt for seemingly leaving the Alliance when they needed him. 

Now, when he was better, he could think of no reason to stay. Not one unrelated to his Father.  
“You can’t or won’t?” That darkness, which sent shivers down his spine in the most sinfully delightful way, approached the Jedi.  
Black gloved hands snaked their way down Luke’s shoulders, his touch easing the aches from the fight days ago.  
The blonde couldn’t help but relax into Vader’s touch, his mind reeling over what would happen if anyone from either side saw this.  
With a grasp Luke thought was impossibly light for someone with mechanical limbs, Vader pulled Luke’s tank top off. The soft material flowing off him easily, his shoulders flexing for a moment. 

Vader unceremonially dropped the shirt, moving instead to tilt Luke’s chin up to meet his eyes.  
“You do not want to leave.”  
The Jedi felt his throat closing, the beginnings of tears burning at his eyes. When and why had he gotten so emotional?  
“No,”  
“Then stop fighting, my son.”  
He did, for a while. 

He let Vader lead him to the bed, strip away the rest of his clothes and enter him repeatedly. A kind of fullness which Luke couldn’t experience with anyone else or anywhere else. It wasn’t just in terms of the physical action but within his very soul. Their souls, his and his Father’s, the light and dark creating a grey more powerful than any death star or even the Emperor.  
They never considered what could happen should that grayness be given a physical form.  
-  
“Did you know either of my parents?”  
Fae watched him expectantly, his face like an open book begging to be filled.  
“I never met your Father, Darth Vader. Your uh other donor Luke Skywalker is my uncle. Technically we are cousins.”  
Fae immediately was on Kylo’s lap, pulling off his mask. How did he even figure out the locks?  
For the first time since their meeting, Fae looked on Kylo’s face. 

Black curly hair framed his face which was all sharp angles. It was attractive in an unusually attractive kind of way.  
Fae ran a hand through his cousin’s hair, his mind a bit on cloud nine. 

“I’ve never meet any of my family.” Kylo didn’t know what to say to that. He knew what he needed to do, what they needed to prepare Fae for. They couldn’t just- he couldn’t care for Fae could he?

With questions like this spinning in his head, Kylo caught his cousin’s wrist to stop Fae. Fae watched him, his grey almost colorless eyes unbelievably huge.  
“I’m going to go get Hux- he wants to meet you.”  
The Knight made quick leave of himself, bolting out of the bedroom leaving Fae quite confused.  
Fae watched him go, staring at the closed blast doors for a moment even after Kylo was gone.  
It was surprising, to say the least. A lot of what he had heard of Kylo Ren was true, his power and merciless in many ways but Fae could sense something else within his cousin- something light and loving. 

Whatever that may be, definitely scared Kylo. Did he see it as a weakness? Was he, as a leader within the First Order, not allowed to feel emotions like that?  
Or was it something else entirely? Something connected to their powers- powers Fae now knew were connected to something larger. Perhaps, the Force?  
Fae didn’t know, he wanted to ask Kylo once the other was less stressed.  
The young man got to his feet, exploring some of the rooms. In one corner of the room, the wall slid open to reveal a walk-in closet.  
It was about half filled with clothes, tons of different kinds of clothing. Robes, shirts, leggings, pants, all sorts of things. Some of them unbelievably soft, like running water over his hands. 

The colors ranged too, from blacks like the darkness of space to white like a degenerate dwarf, purples from lavender to the oranges from setting suns.  
He decided that after all had happened- such as killing Kix- he needed a shower.  
Drifting through the hung clothes, Fae wondered if he should wear something that Kylo would approve of. He’d never had family before, causing Fae to have a rather desperate want to make the Knight proud. Or would that make him weak? Did that make it look like he was trying too hard to win Kylo’s approval? 

Aside from being related to Kylo did he really want the other’s approval? He’d heard so many terrible things about him, how many people the knight had killed.  
How the troopers had been taken from their families to serve in a war they hadn’t signed up for.  
He was conflicted, to say the least.  
Momentarily, he tried to distract himself- to pick something to wear after he took a shower.  
‘Focus on this, focus on this.’ Was the mantra in his head, repeated over and over until he was sitting on the ground with a red blouse crunched in his fist soaked in tears. 

He’d killed the man who had raised him even if he had been totally willing to give Fae up. Did that make it ok? Kyuru raised him, albeit for a dishonest reason, but he still raised Fae. Did the dishonesty mean it was alright to murder him?  
Was fueling his actions with that darkness a bad thing? Kylo used that side, as far as he knew. Kylo was terrifying to many, had become a murder.  
So had Fae. 

Gods, he was a murder.  
The young man sobbed harder, the realization of his confusion to what happened then and now hitting him hard.  
“Lord Vader?” Standing in the doorway was a pale man he didn’t recognize. At least not through his wet eyes.  
He was impeccable in his entire being. His uniform was completely in place, nothing out of order even his hair. 

Whipping his tears off on the side of his hand, Fae tried to get to his feet. His stance wobbly, his head pained from dehydration.  
Strong hands grasped his shoulders, before one snaked around his waist to lead him back to the bed. How could something be so obnoxiously soft but also sturdy?  
“Who’re you?”  
“My name is Armitage Hux, I am the General of the First Order and completely at your service.”  
Hesitating for a moment, Fae rested his head against the other’s shoulder. 

“Why am I here- why did Kyuru make me? Why is everyone acting like I’m someone important now?”  
“If the First Order had known about you earlier, we would have come earlier.”  
“I still don’t understand why, and how I feel about any of this.”  
Hux pulled away to grasp lightly at Fae’s face “It will take time to find your place, to be at peace with who you are.”  
He felt more tears trickling from his eyes “And who is that?”  
Hux smiled, it was an odd kind of thing. Not unpleasant, just unexpected. It was handsome in a new kind of way.  
“The heir to the Empire, the child of the two most powerful men who have ever lived. Our -my prince.”  
That conversation with Hux made him feel marginally better, mostly in terms of knowing that Hux and Kylo probably wouldn’t kill him in the middle of the night. However, he still felt confused over the darkness within him and who that made him.  
The conversation, and the shower helped. The shower in the fresher of his quarters was a hydro, meaning he could get cleaned with actual water. It was amazing, an experience he’d never had before. Sure, Coruz had rain but usually it wasn’t enough for people to take hydro showers- not that most of the people on Coruz could afford hydroshowers.  
Warm water fell down his back, causing his body to shiver in a delightful way. Balanced on the edge of the shower was a row of different soaps, shampoos, conditioners, oils and more that he didn’t recognize.  
All of them smelled differently, so Fae went with the ones which smelled best. They, somehow, contained the smell of sunshine. Something light, kind of like a warm spring breeze in a flower field.  
He washed every inch of his body, every single hair until all of it was easily combed through. Fae paused when he found the razors. He didn’t always have the chance or ability to shave very often. Buying razors was expensive.  
‘Kriff it,’ Shaving his legs took slightly longer than anything else but by the time he was done with it, he felt good. Completely and totally clean.  
The clothes he picked were soft black leggings, a grey tanktop and a soft jacket. Space was colder then he’d expected.  
His bedroom was empty when Fae reentered it. He’d been on a ship for a handful of hours now and he had only seen three rooms. He wanted to see more.  
On the other side of the entrance was a squad of troopers. Keeping him here or protecting him? Both? Neither didn’t seem much of a possibility.  
“Lord Vader, how may we assist you?” One of them asked, possibly the leader. It was hard separating them, even their collective consciousness were similar like a hive mind.  
It was like they were all braindead , this was their only choice in life. There was no or.  
“Can you, or one of you show me the ship?”  
-  
The tour ended rather abruptly when the Finalizer shook violently. Four of the troopers immediately surrounded him, blasters out.  
Were they being attacked? That seemed likely until time itself seemed to freeze for a moment, then speed itself upward as if suffering from an explosion. Everything rattled around them, energy like Fae had never experienced shivering through every cell in his entire body.  
The troopers around him dropped, as if the ability to control their forms had gone away.  
So, had everyone else, except Fae.  
Out of the corner of his eye, Fae saw a red blur coming toward him. A kind of echoing roar coming fast toward him before coming to a halted stop in front of him.  
The red blur shifted for a moment before taking on the form of Fae himself- rather a much older one.  
This ghost, who looked so much like him, appeared to be barley controlling his anger. Was he angry at Fae?  
(It was slightly disheartening for the young man to realize that it wasn’t until he saw who he could be that he saw how attractive he was now.)  
Was this presence who looked like him, who welded such power be his Father?  
“Are you Darth Vader?”  
“Yes,” His voice was odd, as if there were two people speaking at once. One voice which was young and exciting, the other deep and seductive.  
“Explain your presence.”  
Fae tried to speak feeling his throat constrict.  
“I- All I know is Kyuru Kix took your genes and Luke Skywalker’s to make me.”  
The ghost approached him, heavy dark robes flowing behind him. One hand reached out as if to touch him before dropping down.  
“He never did announce the truth.”  
“The truth?” Fae didn’t know what to call the ghost. Father didn’t seem right.  
“You must find Luke Skywalker,” here the deeper voice seemed to hold more in terms of loudness “Do not trust Kylo Ren.”  
Time snapped again, breaking into pieces as for the first time, Vader smiled at him.  
“You are strong, my child. You will overcome.”  
Then he was gone, the troopers rose and the ship kept on as if the engines hadn’t been forcibly stopped.  
In a speed Fae had thought inhuman Kylo was at his side, followed quickly by Hux.  
“Are you alright?” That dreadful mask was back but Fae couldn’t be bothered at the moment, His mind was still reeling from what Vader had said.  
Don’t trust Kylo? He’d been kind- so far. Though if Darth Vader told him to do something, wouldn’t he be a fool not to follow it?  
“Fae, are you okay?” Kylo repeated the question, his presence wavering in trepidation and fear.  
“I’m fine. That was weird.” Hux and Kylo turned to look at each other, something telepathically being passed between them.  
“Yes,” Hux said after a moment “It was.”  
-  
The first few days abroad the Finalizer were awkward, to say the very least. Fae would take his meals in the morning by himself, but dinner was always with Kylo and Hux. Sometimes Captain Phsma joined them, it was the only time he saw her without her helmet on.  
Every time she took it off, Fae couldn’t help but think of how beautiful she was in the way of she could totally decimate him and Fae would have absolutely no problems with it.  
On Fae’s fifth day aboard, during Dinner Hux brought up Fae’s education.  
“I went to school, I’m not illiterate.” Sometimes, such as now, Kylo or Armitage would say something that made Fae feel lesser. As if he wasn’t enough to stand with these men (and women).  
“We know that, there’s just something things you need to know that aren’t taught in public schools.”  
“Like what?”  
Kylo didn’t answer, making Fae wonder what his history was. They were cousins, Luke Skywalker was the brother of Kylo’s mother but beyond that Fae didn’t have a clue.  
“Diplomacy, Politics, leadership to name a few. Not to mention etiquette, the Force, and lightsaber combat though Kylo will oversee that area.”  
“The Force?” Was that the name of his abilities- and Kylo’s ? It felt right.  
“You can see things before they happen, move things with your mind, see the future or the past?” Kylo explained, unclipping his saber to place on the table.  
The saber rose, flying around them before landing back in Kylo’s hand.  
“This power is called the Force; you have it and are quite powerful too then untrained. My Knights and I will remedy this.”  
Right, Kylo’s knights. The endarkened warriors surrounded by ghoulish rumors as terrible as their master. It left the blonde feeling less than stellar.  
When they started discussing possible planets to keep Fae on, the young man spoke again.  
“I’m staying with you three.” He trusted these three probably wouldn’t kill him in his sleep, those knights and various teachers? Not so much.  
The three adults –for a moment Fae felt like a child being reprimanded by their parents. Not that Fae really had much to go on aside from holoshows and what he saw his friends’ parents do.  
“That won’t be easy. It would be better for all involved if you were kept stationary and hidden. It would be safer, also.”  
“Safer? There’s no one trying to kill me as far as I know.”  
“Not yet, but you have been seen with us. That will mark you.” Kylo explained, obviously attempting to induce fear within Fae. Fae didn’t scare easily.  
“What about Mustafar?” Captain Phasma suggested, her voice a bit of a surprise in the tense atmosphere.  
“What’s Mustafar?”  
The master of the knights looked contemplative at the suggestion while Hux seemed to approve of it.  
Fae rolled his eyes, patience slowly evaporating. He repeated his question again, when no one replied Fae threw a biscuit at Hux.  
The absolute shocked and insulted look on the red head’s face was completely worth it. Kylo let out a choked laugh while Phasma hid her grin behind one hand.  
“What is Mustafar?”  
“Mustafar was Lord Vader’s planet, it is where his Castle is located.”  
“He had his own planet? By the Stars.”  
In the end, Fae acquiesced to seeing Mustfar, to seeing the obsidian towers that few had but that if he choose to stay there then one of the three would be there too.  
The young man felt only a bit childish with his request. He reasoned with himself, to ease his conscious that since he hadn’t had a choice in leaving Coruz he damn well deserved to be a bit cruel.  
Fae hadn’t had a choice in any of this, being Lord Vader and Master Skywalker’s son, being powerful in the Force, being alive.  
In many ways, despite the pleasantness of living in space, knowing his cousin, Fae would rather be dead. 

Mustafar was not terrible, Alright, it actually was terrible. For it to be the second planet Fae had ever seen, it was highly disappointing. It was almost entirely lava, which was fascinating. It just meant that he was trapped inside the Castle most of the time. That was the worst part, being able to go anywhere on Coruz to being stuck on the finalizer, then here.  
The only truly remarkable thing which the towers had hidden within were a set of rooms set up for someone Lord Vader had cared a great deal for.  
Fae had found it during his first week living there. His guardians, as he had taken to calling the collect group of Kylo, Armitage, and Captain Phasma, had given him a few days to acclimatize before beginning his education.  
Kylo, as Fae quickly figured out was highly obsessed with Lord Vader. He’d volunteered to stay with Fae first, which may have caused some unfamiliar happiness to rise within before he realized Kylo just wanted to look through Vader’s things.  
Fae had to practically strangle a promise out of his cousin that he wouldn’t take anything without asking first.  
While Kylo dug through Vader’s things, Fae explored the grounds. On one of the higher levels, something Fae initially had trouble recognizing.  
Within all of the darkness, anger, fear and hatred there was something different. It was lighter, on the other end of the power spectrum.  
It called to him, almost causing an aching need for something Fae wasn’t sure he ever even had. Following what was practically a tangible scent, the blonde was lead to one of the higher levels, part of it branching out like an exposed limb.  
The entrance door to the rooms was gold, like solid gold. Resting atop the door was a curled metal, like calligraphy writing. It was shining black in parts with others in a rose gold color. The center, where the two doors met was a flower. Colored in silver, Fae wasn’t sure what kind of flower it was. The word Ryoo came to mind, like a whisper in his ear.  
It was so different from the rest of the castle, it felt loved.  
Fae even hesitated in entering them, as if the rooms knew they weren’t for Fae.  
Pushing the doors back, Fae found rooms fit for a Queen or maybe a consort. The doorway led to a sitting room. To the right of it was a balcony which seemed to curl back around the tower. It was covered to protect from the ash and sulfur. Fae guessed that it could probably be pushed back for the few times the sky was clear.  
Past the sitting room, there was another set of doors, less extravagant with windows revealing a bedroom. The bed served as the main center piece, the majority of the room decorated in silvers and blues. Atop the bed was a dark navy blue curtain, sliding around to give the illusion of privacy. It was lacy, and unbelievably soft to the touch.  
Who had these rooms been made for? They were well kept, even after all this time, as if a droid or someone had come back to clean off the dust and whatever else.  
He hadn’t found out if Vader and Skywalker had any kind of interactions beyond Bespin, the second Death Star or even Cymoon 1. Was he the child of two people who hated each other? What had been the relationship between Darth Vader and Luke Skywalker? All of the facts he had pointed to them as nothing but enemies- just it felt wrong to leave it there. There had been something between them, of that Fae was sure. Just what? What was the connection between them?  
When Kylo told him the story of the second death star, that Vader and the Emperor had been killed by Luke Skywalker, Fae hadn’t believed it. It couldn’t be true because it didn’t feel true.  
Pushing back the curtain Fae sat on the bed, before dropping back against it in annoyance.  
The bed was ridiculously comfortable.  
“What happened to you?”  
If his Father’s ghost appeared again, which was surprisingly likely- he would try to get Vader to tell him.  
Kylo refused to talk about Luke Skywalker, so Fae doubted he’d be able to find him. More because he was essentially trapped on Mustafar. There was no way he would be able to get a ship to find Skywalker, at least not until his guardians trusted him.  
Would Skywalker even want to meet him? Sure, Fae was his son but he was also Darth Vader’s.  
Curling up on the bed, he couldn’t help but think again of how he shouldn’t exist. It would be better for all. Hux would be a better Emperor. Kylo would be the true heir to Lord Vader. His entire existence would serve as a painful reminder to Master Skywalker of everything.  
His eyes found the balcony, which did wrap back around. If he found a way to pull back the cover, Fae could do it.  
He could end that tormenting storm in his heart and head. He could make everything easier on everyone. It’d fix everything, bring balance back since his was a life which shouldn’t have been.  
For reasons he couldn’t explain, Fae felt heavy. As if he’d suddenly down some rounds against Phasma. His eyelids felt heavier and heavier. The light he felt before wrapped around him in a comforting blanket, sending him off to sleep. 

“Vader.”  
“Skywalker.”  
The young blonde male, Luke Skywalker, wore a black ensemble. He looked more like one of the Imperials then a rebel. His hands were cuffed in front of him, though they served little use. The Jedi could always use the Force to unlock them. That just wasn’t how this worked.  
Vader led Skywalker deeper within the Star Destroyer, to the dark lord’s private quarters. Every trooper or officer that passed them ignored them or just didn’t notice them- courtesy of a subtle Force suggestion.  
For a rebel, for a Jedi, Luke didn’t appear to be destressed to be captured. When the entered Vader’s quarters, the doors locked with a wave of the Force. Luke unlocked the binders now, catching them then placing them on a shelf.  
He turned to look at Vader who hadn’t stopped watching the boy move. His graceful movements like a dancer, his returned saber bouncing softly against his leg.  
The dark lord approached Luke, like a predator on the hunt for his prey. Luke allowed it, for the cyborg to trap Luke against the wall. Holding the blonde’s hands above his head, Vader pushed his leg between the other’s thighs.  
Luke grunted, pushing his head against the wall when Vader slowly, agonizingly slow, moved his leg against Luke’s clothed cock. He groaned at the contact, thrusting his hips outward in attempt to get more of that intense glorious motion.  
“You’ve been cruel, my angel.” Vader’s voice was intense; it was aloud but also within their bond. His dark fire, flames of possession burning Luke like nothing else.  
“I know,” the jedi practically whined, his eyes clenched shut. His hands, the real and prosthetic digging his nails into his palms. His real hand dripping with blood as Vader assaulted all of senses through the Force. Their bond stronger than any others.  
“Please, Father. I need you!”  
“Show me.”  
Luke grinned, practically throwing himself at Vader’s feet to reach for the dark lord’s cock. 

If Fae knew his parents, that vision would have been truly frightening. Instead, it filled him with hope. His parents were related beyond what the stories said.  
Darth Vader was Luke Skywalker’s Father, and they’d been in love. He had felt love from both, flowing through their bond.  
The past gave him hope. If Luke had loved Vader, then perhaps he would want to meet Fae. His mind racing as he left Presumably Luke’s quarters, Fae didn’t even look at the balcony. 

Fae wanted to escape. He really truly did want to leave to find his Father. He just couldn’t leave Kylo, Armitage and Captain Phasma. It wasn’t like he loved them, per say.  
‘It’s just because I’ve been living with them for a while, and they’re the first people I’ve really interacted with in a while.’  
Would that mean he’s feels connected to them? There wasn’t any beyond the familial line between himself and Kylo. Where they friends? They ate meals together, Armitage helped with his leadership education, Phasma helped him become a soldier, Kylo was his cousin and force mentor.  
In all honesty, it was more like they were a family or something. Not that Fae had much of a model to base it off.  
He wanted to leave Mustafar, even if it wasn’t to go find Skywalker. There was too much of a risk that Luke wouldn’t accept him.  
Despite all their own faults, his guardians accepted Fae.  
Which made everything so much harder. What did his morals tell him to do? What did logic tell him to do? What did the Force tell him to do? It was annoyingly silent when it came to giving Fae directions. It showed him visions quite often, since the first one with his parents. He was given glimpses of their relationship, of things said in the dark neither dared to say under any form of light.  
His parents loved each other, that Fae knew without a doubt. How did Vader die? The universe claimed Luke did it, but it couldn’t be true. Kylo might not have believed that but Fae knew that wasn’t what happened.  
He would find out the truth.  
-  
“I don’t think it’s a good idea.” Hux refused to look at his charge, if he did the redhead knew he’d break. Prince Fae had been living on Musatafr for almost a year now. He’d been thriving as far as himself, Kylo and Phasma could tell. There had been some uncertainties in the beginning concerning Fae’s mental stability, now they seemed to have past. Having stability- and his guardians- seemed to do a lot of good for the young man. 

Now, as Fae’s birthday approached, the boy had only asked for one thing: to go to Naboo. He wouldn’t explain why (Fae actually didn’t know why he wanted to go, either) just that that was what he wanted.  
Hux knew it wasn’t a good idea in terms of security, and that neither Kylo nor Phasma would approve of it.  
They however hadn’t contacted him back yet on it. With Fae’s birthday drawing nearer, the redhead’s will was breaking.  
When he’d been a child, Brendol had treated Armitage like a soldier from birth. He’d never had a ‘normal’ childhood. Not that Fae even was a child, really.  
But before everything got so much worse, shouldn’t he try and make an effort to give his Prince kinder memeories?  
At some point Hux did look at Fae, that absolutely heartbreaking face stabbing Hux.  
Kriffing hell.  
“Fine, yes. But we’re going to go with either a squadron of troopers or Kylo. Pick one.”  
Fae shrugged “Kylo.”  
Hux said the ultimatum like a punishment. He loved Kylo as much as he loved Hux, having either of them would make it better.  
Phasma would have been too much to ask for.  
“Then I’ll try contacting the Finalizer again.”  
-  
Within the castle on Mustafar, one of the things Fae had found was a shrine. It was the only thing Fae could really call it.  
Not only was the room fairly expensive and expansive, as far as Fae knew Kylo hadn’t found it. Perhaps it was because this and the bedroom were for Luke or were about Luke that made Kylo not interested? Or maybe Kylo just didn’t feel alright around things concerning his uncle?  
Fae didn’t know. He never brought it up with the knight.  
These things belonged to his parents, not to Kylo. If Kylo didn’t know about them, Fae wouldn’t tell him. 

The Shrine spoke volumes to Fae how obsessed his father was with his mother. Something told him he should be disturbed by the shrine. He was certain having shrines to people was not a normal thing. Then again, Fae doubted anyone had ever called Darth Vader ‘normal.’  
It was on a deeper level then the bedroom, closer to the rejuvenation chamber almost like Vader hadn’t wanted Luke to find it.  
The room was large; the ceiling was higher than Fae could see. The darkness of the Castle making everything creepy to most. Fae found the darkness comforting, shadows blocked out the painful piercing light.  
Placed around the room were holo pics of his Mother, Luke Skywalker. They ranged in age from maybe a little older then Fae was now to a few years older. Luke was 25 when the Empire fell, so that was probably the oldest Luke got to in these photos.  
It looked like many of them were candid, probably taken from spies. They ranged from Luke talking to people Fae didn’t recognize. Two of the people who were in the pictures often with Luke were a brunette couple. A young woman who seemed Luke’s age and an older human male.  
He looked so happy with his friends but Fae’s favorites were the ones where Luke knew a picture was being taken. It wasn’t because Luke changed or presented himself differently, it was because in those Fae knew Luke was looking at Vader. When Luke looked at Vader it was just different, special. It was like the moon looking at the sun, the young man could only imagine what Vader looked like when he looked at Luke.  
Everyone seemed to think these two were enemies, but here was the proof proving otherwise.  
Once again, Fae wished his Father’s spirit would come to him again or he could go find Luke.  
There were other things in the shrine aside from pictures. The largest was a X-wing ship, one of Luke’s. It looked as it had gone under heavy fire but rebuilt and repaired.  
With forced delay, Fae realized it could probably fly. He didn’t know if there was a way to get the ship out from here. If not, then he would have to wait until he was strong enough with the Force to be able to move it.  
Fae couldn’t do it now, or even try. He knew he had to leave Kylo.  
Just not yet.  
-  
Fae definitely did not run from Kylo and Armitage the second they landed on the Naboo to dive headfirst in the lake. The two men behind him shouted- either to stop him or warm him Fae didn’t care. The Lake was breath taking and he was going to swim.  
Even under the water now the blonde could feel Kylo’s presence.  
Oddly he thought he could feel another presence. Something lighter than Kylo’s, purer. It was equally as powerful, though.  
Swimming up to the surface, Fae noted he was farther from the shore then an island he hadn’t noted before. As he swam toward the sandy shore, Fae sensed he was going closer to the other presence he noted earlier.  
Once he reached the shore, Fae dropped on the beach. He wasn’t tired but doing it felt good.  
He breathed I the fresh air, sending calm waves to Kylo that he was fine.  
“Are you, alright?” three people approached Fae. Two men and a woman. The man who stood in the middle, who had spoken had an especially odd presence. 

He felt familiar, like the troopers on the Finalizer but more unique? As odd as it was to say, it felt like this guy had a personality.  
“Just fine, thanks. Haven’t gotten out in forever.” The girl looked at him with focused eyes. She was the force sensitive- the light.  
“What’s your name?”  
In the sunlight, soaked to the bone and comfortably tired, Fae didn’t think about his answer. He’d been repeatedly called it and encouraged to say it.  
“Fae Vader, what’s yours?”  
Once he said it, the blonde realized his mistake.  
People, generally, did not like his Father. Sithspit. 

Getting to his feet, Fae’s hands twitched for his sabers. Which, of course were back with Kylo and Armitage.  
Stars bless Phasma for teaching him hand-to-hand combat. Eyeing the girl’s staff, he felt a bit of trepidation. That looked like it could hurt.  
The other man raised his hands, as if to say they weren’t going to fight.  
Fae didn’t say anything, attempting to swallow back his fear. He wasn’t afraid to fight; he just didn’t want to kill anyone again.  
“Fae!” Dropping out of the sky from a ship they hadn’t noticed coming, came Kylo Ren. His black robes swam in the air around him, making him look like some kind of avenging angel.  
Kylo threw Fae’s sabers to him, the two hilts feeling comfortably familiar.  
He landed in front of Fae, blocking him from the other three. His saber out and pointed to the girl. His mask was gone- Fae had made him promise not to wear it on Naboo.  
“Hello again, scavenger.” 

The girl growled, swinging her staff over her back and solidly into the ground and took out a blue saber. It was unbearably familiar. Its power, its presence in the force almost like it was sentient.  
“What are you doing here, Ben?” The lighter skinned male asked, a pained expression on his face.  
Ben? Fae strode up next to Kylo, sabers in hand but not unleashed. Was Ben Kylo’s name?  
“Ben Solo is dead, Poe Dameron. You best remember that.” 

“Who is he, Ren?” The girl asked, her dislike for Kylo was obvious but he sensed something else. Pity? For Fae?  
“No one you need concern yourself with yet, scavenger.” 

Rey growled at him, taking a step forward to attack when Fae blocked.  
“We don’t need to fight. I don’t know who you are but we’re gonna leave and you guys can do the same. Is that okay?”  
The man, Poe, nodded. Maybe he didn’t want to start a firefight here, either? Whatever the reason, Fae turned off his sabers. Taking Kylo’s hand, Fae pulled Kylo back to the direction he saw the ship take off. The pit in his stomach, which had formed when he’d given his name, grew heavier each step they took away. 

There was no way neither Kylo nor Amitage would let him stay on Naboo.  
Once they were out of eyeshot of the three, Kylo pulled away from Fae with a vicious growl. His unstable saber slashing through the trees around them, destruction raining down around them. When he turned back to Fae, the blonde felt fear. Aside from their first meeting, Fae had never feared Kylo.  
Now, Kylo looked ready to kill.  
“Never do that again! Never undermine me, again child!” Kylo sneered at him, making Fae feel pathetic. “I thought you were doing so well, seems I was wrong.”  
A gloved black hand rose, freezing Fae in place. If Fae hadn’t felt so very pathetic, so very small he could have blocked it. Instead, he allowed Kylo to reach in his head and flip the switch.  
He didn’t expect Kylo to catch him.  
-  
“Talk to me.” 

Fae didn’t turn towards Phasma, not even as the bed dipped from her weight next to him. He didn’t say anything, he felt too miserable to speak. What was wrong with him? Kylo says a few words and it shatters him?  
“Fae, you need to talk to me.” 

Breathing through his choked throat, Fae asked if Phasma could hold him for a while. He thought the captain would refuse, possibly mock him for being so weak. Instead a muscled arm snaked around his side pulling him against her chest.  
“You know one of the resistance members you met was one of my best soldiers? He had the most potential, anyway.” Fae curled into the larger woman’s embrace, revealing in the human touch. Not to mention, increasingly interested in what could make Phasma say so much at once. 

“FN-2187,” she said the name softly, sadly “He calls himself Finn now. I did not provide him with the mental and emotional stability he required. Perhaps if I had, we wouldn’t have lost him.” He felt her sigh against his hair, her other hand brushing through his hair.  
“I won’t let the same happen to you.”  
-  
“Prince Fae, General Hux requests your presence on the bridge.” Fae poked his head out from his blankets. He would be staying on the Finalizer for a few days until they returned to Mustafar.  
“Is Ren there?” The low officer looked uncomfortable, not that Fae blamed him.  
“I don’t know, Forgive me your highness.” The Force user told the officer it was fine.  
“Tell Armitage I’ll be there soon.”

With forced effort, he got to his feet. He looked and felt horrible. Hux hadn’t changed his behavior towards Fae since the incident on Naboo, unlike Kylo whom Fae was actively avoiding.  
Brushing back his hair and putting on a shirt so he looked more presentable for Hux. As he walked through the massive halls of the ship, a thought occurred to Fae. This was it- he’d failed Kylo and the First Order. He was going to die.  
They were going to kill him- they’d finally figured out he wasn’t Darth Vader nor was he Luke Skywalker. He was a failure who was never meant to exist. 

Maybe he should go and get it over with? It would probably be theraputic for Kylo to strike him down. With Fae out of the way, the knight would be the heir to Vader.  
Something stirred in the back of his mind, a kind of tug. It felt familiar and not all at once. It felt like the comfort Phasma gave him when he needed it, and the darkness his Father’s home exuded.  
He couldn’t figure out the source, but something told him if he took a ship he’d be able to find the source. If the tug was from Luke, which wasn’t likely, then maybe Luke wanted to meet him? Maybe Vader had told Luke Fae existed? Or those three resistance members? Finn and his friends? 

Fae ordered one of the nearby officers to hand him a datapad. He quickly typed in a message to Armitage, then Phasma and Kylo. Each locked down with a unique password. They wouldn’t be able to find him before he left. Not only that, but it would take them a little while to figure out their individual passwords. 

Fae Vader was going to find his Mother. He would find out more about the relationship between Luke and Vader. Even if it broke his heart to leave Phasma, Armitage and even Kylo.  
Despite what they were doing was undeniably wrong, that Phasma killed people without questioning orders, that Armitage would destroy planets to bring order, that Kylo tried to kill his own Father- Fae loved them all.  
He loved the three more then he should, or had loved anything before. He loved them but that wasn’t enough for anyone.  
He was going to find Luke Skywalker.

**Author's Note:**

> -Breathes a deep sigh of relief then falls dead- holy shit this was long. Also, shout out to my piece of satanic sunshine for being so obsessed with Darth Revan because he inspired Fae's sabers. So...what do you think of him?


End file.
